Without Reason
by Ark Navy
Summary: She had no reason to feel the way she did, but that certainly wasn’t stopping her. It was just one of those days.


_Without Reason_

--

**Summary**: She had no reason to feel the way she did, but that certainly wasn't stopping her. It was just one of those days.

**Rating**: K

**A/N:** Recently I've become a fan of Piers and Jenna… although I forget their couple name. It's been a while, hasn't it? Excuse me if I get any details wrong.

--

It was just one of those days.

People might ask her if something was bothering her, and she would curiously meet their gaze, pondering why they would even ask her that in the first place. Did she _look_ sad? In need of consoling? Were there tears in her auburn eyes? If there were, it was news to her.

Jenna hated the idea of being as decipherable as an open book. At the same time, she wasn't the greatest of liars, but that was where her simply stubborn attitude could pull her out of any mess. No, there was nothing wrong with her, and no she didn't want to talk. What was there to talk about, anyway? Forced small-talk wasn't something she favored by any means.

Their crew had stopped for the day in the small village of Loho—described as small for both the number and stature of the inhabitants—favoring resting a night instead of separately working the nightshift to keep their craft sailing smoothly onward. The townsfolk were all friendly enough and the inn's fare wasn't horrible. Albeit, the beds were rather… diminutive, not that Ivan or Sheba noticed, but it couldn't be helped.

Twilight approached slowly, creeping over the horizon like a haze of wine and azure. Exhausted from a day's travel, most of their group declined the idea of exploring the town's nooks and crannies and instead retired happily to their undersized suites.

As per usual, the girls shared one room and the guys split two in an effort to conserve their finances. Any splurges took place in weapon shops, apothecaries and the occasional local sacrificial donation. The mood between the ladies tonight was blithe and cheery even as a slight lassitude hovered over them. Jenna contributed to this disposition as much as was necessary to keep her from standing out, but as Sheba and Mia opted to retire early, she politely excused herself.

Just outside the town limits a peaceful breeze gently brushed over the plush fields. Although not normally one to meditate or reflect, Jenna laid herself down in the soft meadow and let her lonely eyes drift through the clouds. Her mind felt cramped and her heart alike. Her eyes burned lightly and she caught herself pursing her lips tightly, her breathing irregular. She had no reason to feel the way she did, but that certainly wasn't stopping her.

She didn't hear the soft footsteps approach her. She looked up to see a familiar gently smiling face sit down next to her. Her eyes were questioning, but she remained silent. His golden eyes lightened at her expression, and he opened his mouth to say something, but before a sound could escape, he shut it again and smiled apologetically. He laid down next to her, his head resting in his worn hands and eyes sifting through the clouds.

Jenna's gaze returned to the sky as it faded into night. Soon, her eyes would have to flitter from star to star in lieu of the clouds. Even more she began to feel an immense misery seeping into her, and the knowledge that it was unfounded only hastened its flow. It confused and frustrated her to no end.

Finally, she gave in.

She soundlessly rolled over in the grass, burying her face in the sea-blue fabrics of his clothing. She balled her hands into fists that she held close to her head, and she let the tears fall without reason.

Piers smiled sadly, turning to offer her his full solace. She took it gratefully and without a word.

For what seemed like a silent eternity, he held her as she sobbed quietly in his arms. She once looked up at him, her chocolate eyes tainted with red and she whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry… I don't know why—" he kindly placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. She nodded thankfully and hid herself once more.

By the time she had completely calmed, the stars shone brightly in the night sky and she could only see the warmth in his golden eyes by the pale glow of the moon. Jenna sat up, inhaling the night air deeply as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Piers stood over her with his hand held out.

She smiled and took his hand, and even as she was on her feet, she didn't let go.

Night faded into dawn and a new sun gave the sky a golden glow. Jenna awoke and as they disembarked from the tiny town, she felt the urge to smile—for no reason at all.

It was just one of those days.


End file.
